micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Principality of Senerza
The Principality of Senerza is a German micronation founded on June 27, 2012. It's mainland is at the German city of Neunkirchen, Saarland, Germany and has a territory in the Alabama, U.S.A, called the Territory of Faraday. Etymology Senerza was first to be called "Principality of Eisenerzen," then to "Federation of Eisenerzen", but soon came to realize that they did not want to be known as a country of iron ore, even though the Royal family's last name is Erz. After much waiting for a final name, Prince Kilian I decided upon "Principality of Senerza". The King, Klaus I agreed with the name and it was declared that the nation will be called that. How they came to this was that principalities where often ruled by a prince, then "Sen" in German somewhat sounds like "sind", which roughly translate to are. Then they added "erz", and an "a" to make the name sound better. So it very roughly could translate itself to "they are Erz" from German to English. History Senerza had declared it's Independence on June 27, 2012. It is located within Germany, in the state of Saarland in the town of Neunkirchen. The National Anthem is called "Grand National Anthem of Senerzian People". Senerza has established the SGA (Senerzian Grand Army) on the same day unofficially, and the air force under the name of GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) on July 25 unofficially also but was later disestablished. The constitution had been signed into law on April 17, 2013. On July 1, 2012, The Senerzian Rights Document #1, outlined the peoples basics rights within the country and signed into law. This document allows people the right to cast their vote, be treated fairly and equally, no death penalty, and ministers will be elected once a year excluding the minister of defense which is only elected by the ruling prince himself and allows him to interfere with the final outcome of votes as long as 3/4 of the population is satisfied once the action is done, if not, the action must be reversed. On August 26, 2012, The Territory of Faraday was created in the state of Alabama, USA. The land contains a small stream and a forest. Faraday used to house the prince until 3 years ago. The territory, as well was going to be a major launch site for rocket tests. A future territory is planned in the Philippines on the island of Negros. This has been proposed by the King and is currently in early stages of any plans. On September 1, 2012, The principality tested its first rocket called the Tropos I. The launch failed after three attempts in hopes of a lift off. The Prince announced later that day that on September 8, another test launch would be done but never happened. These rocket tests are done under the program called NAASE (National Agency of Aeronautics and Space Exploration). So far two types of rockets have been planned. One is still in the drawing boards called Stratos I. On April 17, 2013, The constitution had been signed into law at 8:30 A.M after two weeks of delay. It was signed by Prince Kilian I, King Klaus I, and Brittany M. Oller, the now ex-minister of Civil Issues. On October 9, 2013 an amendment was put out to Article II, section 1.1 of the constitution saying "No Air Force is required to be active during peacetime or wartime". On May 11, 2018 The government announced there will be 8 amendments to the constitution coming later this year to give the nobility control over certain lands. Knights The Principality of Senerza had knighted Sir Robert of Wentzenheimer and Sir Jeffrie of Wentzenheimer. Sir Robert and Sir Jeffrie come from a real knighthood decent. So Prince Kilian I, re-instated the title of knighthood to the family under the Principality of Senerza. Government and Politics Senerza has a oligarchy, Constitutional Monarchy form of government. The current ruler is Prince Kilian I. Senerza has government ministers to run other parts of the country. The Constitution outlines the governments regulations and how things will be carried out. The constitution had been signed into law on April 17 of 2013. There are four minister positions (Defense, Foreign Affairs, Treasury, and Civil Issues) which may later be reduced to 3 and one position replaced and another renamed. All but one of the positions were vacant when the Constitution was signed into law. The principality does not allow there to be any political parties in its government since it is seen as to separate people than have them work together open-mindedly. The government is friendly to all and is not a waring nation, only for national defense. Citizenship To become a Citizen of Senerza, one must fill out a document and answer a question on why they wish to become a citizen of Senerza. After the document is fill-out and approved and signed by the Minister of Civil Issues and the ruling Prince, they will become a citizen. Residency is not required. Currently no applications are able to be processed due to the website being down unless someone is able to personally ask the Prince for citizenship. Foreign Affairs There is an alliance between "The Great Republic of Sierra" during 2012. They are Senerza's first allies so far but later in 2013, came into question whether there was still an alliance between the two as well as diplomatic relations with two other micro nations. Generally, the country stays out of foreign affairs but will every know and then show an interest to another countries issues. On May 13, 2018 the principality joined an alliance organization called League of Micronations. A over 65 member state alliance. Diplomatic Affairs The list below shows foreign affair relations of the following countries below. Alliances *King Tajaie Mosley (Kingdom of Kormosda) *All members of League of Micronations Diplomatic Relations *The Tsardom of Monovia (?) *Northumbria-Montebourg (?) Non-Aggression pacts *None Enemies *None The Principality was once part of the "Grand Intermicronational Alliance ".'' The alliance highly promoted peace between nations and friendly affairs. The organization no longer exists. Immigration All people non-residents or non-citizens wishing to enter Principality of Senerza territory may do so with friendly contact and permission into the home. Military The (SAF) Senerzian Armed Forces has establishment the SGA (Senerzian Grand Army). The Air Force under the name of GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) has been established on July 25. Prince Kilian I rushed the establishment of the army knowing how important it is to have a defense force for a new nation. Military ranks, ribbons, and medals are being created for the SAF. It is also believed that the SAF has a large military weapons arsenal. The contents of this are currently classified to the public. The SAF has not been in any military conflicts so are only there to defend the country when needed. The nation is not in much favor of war, but if one does happen, It has been said they will fight vigorously to win. SGA (Senerzian Grand Army) The SGA was established on June, 27th, 2012. It was created on the same day of Senerzian Independence Day. The Commander in Chief is Prince Kilian I. There are currently two Army Units in the SGA. The 5th Infantrie Companie and the 2nd Panzer Geschwader. The government believed by June 30 the Units will have Flags and a motto to go by, but only the Airforce wasnt established until almost a month later but not officially. Since November 2017, Little has been done to organize the Air Force and the Army . On October 9, 2013, an amendment was put out saying that no Air Force is required to be active during peacetime or wartime. All units have been suspended and are put as inactive reserve and will have no members within those units. 5th Infantrie Companie The 5th Infantry Companie's motto is "Small But Proud!". The 5th company is the core of the Senerzian Armed Forces. Their symbol crown on their company flag is the signify the royal professionalism and the service to their people. The Red and White Is to show the valiance and dedicated honor men must show. There are currently no service members in this unit as of November 2017. 2nd Panzer Geschwader The 2nd Panzer geschwader is the spearhead of the Senerzian Armed Forces. They consist of military tanks. The motto is "ROLL ONWARD!" while the Blue signifies determination and the 4 helmets signify each four tanks within the squadron.The final symbol on the flag are 5 arrows. Each one represents a driver, loader, turret gunner, machine gunner, and a commander. So far there are no tanks in the squadron. It is not known whether they'll be German made or American made tanks. As of November 2017, there are no service members and the unit is likely to be put in as a inactive reserve. GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) The Air force was unofficially established on July 25, 2012 and disestablished on October 9, 2013 . There were 2 units called Kampffluegzeug Geschwader 17, and Ground Flight Mechanic Group 8. There are no Mottos nor any flags made for the units. The airforce is currently placed under inactive reserve with no members. Geography and Climate Senerza lies at about 1,000 feet above sea level. Its natural vegetation is grasslands and the natural resource is Coal. The coal does not come directly from Senerza but is giving from a coal company where King Klaus I retired from. The coal is given to Senerza whenever the Kings asks for it. The grasslands are not large but are covered with moss at the soil. This gives the ground a soft texture when someone lays on it. '''Average Weather Climate of Senerza Homeland' Faraday is located In East Alabama in the town of Phenix City, landlocked by the U.S.A. The Territory lies at an average of 413 feet above sea level. The highest point is 425 feet, and the lowest point is 400 feet above sea level. There is an area of grassland and a nearby stream called "Crystal Strooma" including a small forest called "Evergreen Heights". During the summer it becomes very hot and sometimes humid while during the winter it becomes very cold and slightly snows for a day. Average Weather Climate of Territory of Faraday Education Culture Arts Senerza is often associated with sketch arts. There has not been many paintings done but are mainly focused on sketches ranging from people to military vehicles. Model building is a major hobby of Prince Kilian I. Media The countries Broadcasting Channel is called "Senerzian News Channel" by using YouTube to broadcast their news and entertainment. These regularly last about 6 minutes but can last longer if needed. Another broadcasting channel is called "BrothersofWarfare1" where military films are uploaded for people to watch and another old channel called klaus444444. None of the channels are currently maintained. Cuisine The country's most favorite food is pretzels. It is also the country's national food. The favorite food by several citizens and Prince Kilian is Currywurst as well. Several other types of food have been created also such as pancakes made under a special recipe created by Prince Kilian himself. The secret ingredient is unknown, but gives the pancakes a very delicious taste. There is yet no personalized name for the pancake. Another delicacy are omelets, created by a citizen. Sports Its main sport is soccer as it has been played by the countries rulers. There is no team founded for the country. Category:Micronations Category:Etymology Category:History Category:Government and Politics Category:Foreign Affairs Category:Military Category:Geography and Climate Category:Education Category:Culture Category:Grand Intermicronational Alliance